Research Trooper
The Research Trooper is a type of stage enemy found in the 2014 Strider. Research Troopers are Next-Generation Trooper models deployed in the Research FacilityCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #33: Laser Trooper. Much different in appearance to other Trooper models, these units wear white armor plates with face-covering visors and a cloth tied over their shoulders. Enhanced with advanced nanotechnologyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #31: Uragan - Ultra-Cold TrooperCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #33: Strazh - Laser Trooper, they possess increased skills, armor and AI tactics when compared with all other Troopers, making them much more dangerous in combat. They behave identical when confronting Hiryu, however, taunting him as they attack. The Research Trooper work as the stationed security force within the Research Facility, where they are built and can be spotted in both the normal and vertical assembly lines. They answer only to Professor Schlange, who refers to them as the "Forces of Schlange".Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Professor Schlange: "I truly wish you'd be here to see the future, but as it stands you are in the way of progress. Forces of Schlang...ATTACK!!!" Models Research-variant Troopers There are upgraded Research variants of three of the basic Light Trooper units: the Peshka, Groza and Zanteps. These units form the majority of the security force in the facility, and can be spotted patrolling most of its sections. These models act identical to their Light Trooper equivalents, except their Custom Rifles shoot only three bullets per charge instead of five and their armor is much more resistant to strikes. Uragan Uragan (from Russian ураган, lit. Hurricane), also known as the Ultra-Cold Trooper (コールドトルーパー), is an advanced Research Trooper, and the nanotech-enhanced evolution of the civilian Light Troopers. These units wield Coldguns, cold-infused shotguns whose bullets can freeze any target dead on their tracksCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #31: Cold Trooper. However, since they can only use their weapons to temporarily stun a target, they are often deployed or accompanied by several other Troopers to create a deadly offensive combination, where Uragan stun targets while other units attack. When confronted, the Uragan will shoot at Hiryu with their Coldgun from a safe distance, discharging five bullets in a spread pattern. These bullets can freeze Hiryu in place if they connect, leaving him open for an attack by any other nearby Trooper. Its best to deal with them first, specially if there are more than one since they can synchronize their attacks to keep Hiryu frozen for a long time. Strazh Strazh (from Russian страж, lit. Guardian), also known as the Laser Trooper (レーザートルーパー), is a next-generation model and the direct evolution of the Military Trooper. The Strazh Troopers utilize advanced nanotechnology for a higher degree of accuracy, precision and tactics; as well as enhanced body armor which absorbs a large amount of damage, even from a Cypher strike. Strazh Troopers carry a Laser Rifle as their standard weapon, a highly powerful gun which can shoot laser beams in different configurations. When confronted, the Strazh Troopers will maintain a safe distance while shooting directly at Hiryu. Strazh use their weapon in three configurations: they shoot a single laser beam at Hiryu, the most common configuration; some Troopers instead use a burst mode similar to the Custom Rifle to shoot a spread of around 8 laser beams simultaneously, and others will instead have the weapon's front open up to shoot a much more powerful tri-beam attack. If Hiryu approaches them, they can also hit him with the butt of their rifle to push him away. The Strazh Troopers are stronger and the most durable out of all Trooper units, but they can be disposed in much the same way. They are most dangerous when accompanied by either Uragan units or other Troopers. References Category:Machines Category:Stage Enemies